pokefarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Events are: Events are Pokémon that normally are not in the normal National Pokédex. They are released monthly. They are special to Pokefarm and do nor appear on the acctual Pokemon movies and games. Some events are based on other Pokémon. Although they have released Fakemon too. There are some rare events and some very common ones. Also event shinies are worth alot more than normal shinies. You will only find the events on Pokefarm. What kinds of Events are there? *Regular Events, events of Pokémon that are slightly altered. *Legendary Events, events of Legendary Pokémon. *Item Events, events that are of Items. Put items on certain Pokémon, and they change. *Unknown Events, events that are not shown before they are released at all. Most Pokémon show the family's silhouette or maybe the egg, or the items will have Treasure Box logos, which look like the Sugimori Art for Hardy Boxes. Instead, it shows a crudely drawn picture of a question mark, first seen on the Pokéfarm Pokédex page. How to get an Event when they are released? You must meet click rank criteria to obtain a event on the date of release. You must be in the top 1000 users based on click rank criteria since the LAST event was distributed. The higher up, the better, but in the end, it all is based on luck and chance, because unless you are first, there is a chance you will NOT get the event. How to obtain a Event in case you missed the release? *Be lucky enough to find it in the shelter. *Buy them in the Gold-Shop for Gold Poké. *Trade with other users that have them. *Find the item in a box, if it is a Item Event. Current list of Event Pokemon and their release dates: Due to Wolfin choosing to close the thread on Pokefarm, it will soon be impossible to look at what events have been released on Pokefarm. So here is a convienient list of the Events in order from first released to the most recent. (This list needs to be edited, as it is already May 2013, and this list goes to August 2012). 2010: *Early Bird Natu, January 21st *Kaboom Torchic, February 6th *Tiger Glameow, February 13th *Amy Celebii, February 14th *Masked Bunneary, March 17th *Spring Turtwig, March 20th *Orkit, March 26th *Jester Aipom, April 1st *Sunnie Bunneary, April 4th *Flying Pichu, April 22nd *Nidoran Female Toy, May 9th *Sushi-Go-Round Lickitung, May 20th *Blue Moon Slugma, May 24th *Shooting Star Cleffa, June 10th *Nidoran Male Toy, June 20th *Summer Turtwig, June 21st *Guild Master Igglybluff, July 7th *Surfing Pichu, July 15th *Camo Staryu, July 24th *Shadow Lugia (XD001), August 4th *Ice Houndours, August 9th *Arakins, August 11th *Messinger Dratini, September 12th *Armored Mewtwo, September 18th *Autumn Turtwigs, September 23rd *Aqua-Shinx, October 4th *Vampire Gligar, October 13th *Duskghoul, October 31st *Guy Fawkes Cacnea, November 5th *Aviator Tailow, November 15th *Thanksgiving Far'fetched, November 25th *Replisol, December 7th *Snow Combee, December 14th *Season Turtwigs, December 21st 2011: *Snowpoke, January 17th *Teddibear, January 21st *Xemneye, January 28th (Re-Release on February 12th) *Metabbit, February 3rd *Haures, February 6th *Xigtowl, February 20th *Saiyan Rattata, February 26th *Victini, March 15th *Xalmory, March 21st *Rokon, March 26th *Rhypherior (Power Suit), March 31st *Rhypherior (Gravity Suit), April 10th *Celebi/Zorua, April 15th *Vexile, April 29th (Original Date was the 22nd) *Rhypherior (Phazon Suit), May 4th *Sleeping Kolink, May 10th (Re-Released) *Death Star Voltorbs, May 19th *Lexaeamp, May 22nd *Marvin, May 25th *Gem Geodude, May 30th *Blophin, June 8th *Rhypherior (Dark Suit), June 13th *Zexleon, June 18th *Fairy Togepi, June 24th *Rhypherior (Light Suit), July 8th *Lunupine, July 20th *Snowboarding Pichu, July 28th *Umbraix, July 30th *Rhypherior(PED Device), August 6th *Ryukuza, August 13th *Axlosion(Eternal Flames), August 24 *Rosie, August 26th Category:Pokefarm